Noodles
by MonDernierMot
Summary: In which Bel is noisy and Fran is disgusted. BelFran, implied sex, oneshot.


Noodles

In which Bel is noisy and Fran is disgusted.

–

Disclaimer; I do not own KHR, sadly. If I did, Yamamoto and Gokudera would've already gotten it on.

–

_Slurp. Sluuuuurp._

Bel sat at the table, in front of a laptop, slurping noisily at his noodles. Fran sat a few seats away, reading – or, at least, trying to. Bel's constant '_slurp_' noises were really, _really _beginning to gross him out.

_Sluuuuuuuuuurp._

That does it.

"Would you _stop it_?" Fran snapped, slamming his book down and spinning to look at Belphegor. The prince looked and grinned his usual, spastic grin. Fran deciphered that as a no and a few seconds later, Bel was back to slurping his noodles and looking at something on his lap top. Curiously, Fran leaned back, acting as if he was stretching to peek at Prince the Ripper's computer screen; all he saw were stark black words on a blinding white background. So he's reading something? Fran thought. With a sigh, he remembered his own book and turned back to it.

_Sluuurp. Splash. Sluuuuurp._

Fran's eye twitched. "I thought princes were supposed to be mannerly." Pause, and a faint smirk. "Oh, but then again, I forgot. You're a _fallen prince_." _Swish, splurt. _"Ow. That hurt." He plucked Belphegor's knife from his arm and tossed it over his shoulder without looking twice. He glanced at Bel out of the corner of his eye, knowing that behind that blond hair Bel was fixing a vicious glare on him. He let another smirk twitch onto his lips for a split second before he returned his focus to his book.

However, Bel remained, staring at him. Fran wondered if he had fallen asleep, but when he looked back at the prince, he decided otherwise. "What? Is there something on my face?" he said dryly, staring back at the prince. Bel grunted softly and stood up, setting aside his things and walking over to Fran. Out of nowhere, a pair of hands – Bel's hands – had descended on the boy's shoulders. He could feel a slight weight as Belphegor leaned in, his hair tickling Fran's cheek. And then, warm, moist lips were placed against the corner of his mouth. They lingered there a second before Bel stepped away and returned to his seat.

Fran sat in shock, his eyes widened slightly. He could feel his heart beating fast against his ribcage and, gently, his hands were shaking. He brought one of those quivering hands up to the corner of his mouth and looked at Bel. He was, once more, nonchalantly slurping his noodles. He finished those and cupped the glass bowl in both hands, bringing it up to his lips – the same ones that had _kissed_ Fran – and drank the left over juice. He finished with that and set the bowl down, off to the side. Finally, feeling eyes on him, he turned to Fran curiously.

Fran said the first thing that popped into his head, "You _kissed _me."

Bel scoffed and returned mockingly, "No, I attempted to suck out your brain. It failed, seeing as how you have none."

Fran snapped. He launched his shorter body forward and clasped his hands around the prince's neck, pushing him off his chair and onto the floor. The prince didn't even flinch and, as his back struck the cold wood, he let out a chilling laugh. Fran felt shivers tear up his spine but he ignored them and continued choking him.

But something glinted behind those bangs. A slight shift of his head and Bel revealed a slender, dark, thickly lashed gray eye. Fran froze up, having never seen his eyes before. Bel shifted again and his hair fell back into place. Then he pushed the smaller boy off of him and sat up. "My, you're frisky, aren't you?" He smirked and stood up.

"Your eyes . . . ," was all Fran managed. This was the second time in the last ten minutes he had been shocked! He really needed to stop losing a hold on his typically calm demeanor.

"Yes, my eyes. What about my eyes?" Bel sneered. Truthfully, he wasn't happy that he let this boy, one he didn't dare call a friend, see his eyes. No one saw his eyes. Not even their stupid boss Xanxus. Prince turned away and corrected his chair before sitting back down.

Then Fran uttered something that, this time, shocked the prince; "They're beautiful."

Bel's head snapped up and he looked at Fran, whom was still sitting on the floor and staring up at him. He found himself at a loss of words. A moment of silence drifted between them before Bel snorted, looking away.

Fran rose, discarding his froggy hat which had fallen in the tussle, and approached Bel, placing a hand on his shoulder tentatively. He leaned down and placed a kiss in the same spot Bel had kissed on him. However, as soon as he was about to pull back, Bel tilted his head and their lips locked. Fran's eyes widened and he made a small noise of protest, but before he could move away, a hand had snaked behind his head and tangled with his mint green hair. Slowly, he found himself loosening up enough to kiss the prince back.

The two broke for much needed air, Fran's face flushed deeply. Bel smirked, a faint tinge of pink on his cheeks. Moving carefully, Fran maneuvered himself into Prince the Ripper's lap and their lips locked again. This time, Fran moved his hands to tangle in the hair along the back of Bel's head while his hands found Fran's hips and steadied him.

It was then that the doors blew open and a shout of "VOOOOOIIII!" rocketed through the air. Bel and Fran froze, merely centimeters away from another kiss. There was long, uncomfortable silence before Fran lifted his head up and looked at Superbi Squalo. The tall, long haired man had a hand over his now profusely bleeding nose, his eyes locked onto the two on the chair.

Bel tilted his head back, seeing Squalo upside down. His trademark grin appeared when he saw the gush of blood.

Squalo shook his head, staring at them still. "Th-this has got to be against the rules or something . . . !" he all-but-yelled, grabbing for a tissue.

Bel laughed. "Please, I've seen you and Xanxus." Squalo, now holding a tissue over his nose, looked at the prince in shock. "You didn't think we didn't know, did you?" Another laugh.

Squalo growled. "I-I . . . How Xanxus and I choose to spend our time alone together is of no importance to you!"

"Well, then how Fran and I spend our time alone together is of no importance to _you_. So good bye," Bel retorted. Squalo faltered, huffed, turned, and left. Bel smirked and turned back to Fran. "Now, where were we? Ah, yes." They locked lips once more. Bel pushed his things out of the way to set Fran on the table, kicking his chair away as he stood. The kiss picked up some heat and the two began to tug at each other's clothing longingly.

In the hall, Lussuria was walking aimlessly, when he heard the noises coming from the room. "Oh my, is that moaning?" He pressed his ear against the door, hand over his grinning mouth. "I do believe it is . . . !" He opened the door a crack and peaked inside, eyes landing on the two locked together passionately. He shuddered in pleasure and leaned against the door, hand once again over his grinning mouth.

It was then that Leviathan found him. "The hell you lookin' at?"

Lussuria made a 'hush!' motion and pointed to the sliver between the doors. Leviathan peered in. "Holy-" he hissed, but a hand over his mouth hushed him up. He shot a glare at Lussuria and turned away, muttering, "I don't wanna watch that."

"Suit yourself," Lussuria returned, still entranced by the two in the other room.

Bel had wrestled off Fran's jacket and shirt and was now lacing his chest with kisses. The mint-haired boy dugs his fingers into Bel's hair, moaning softly.

Bel broke free from him to slip off his own jacket. He smirked and then proceeded to remove his shirt. Fran reached forward, running his fingers along the smooth skin, tracing the crescent birth mark on his stomach. A shiver from the prince and Fran immediately knew it was a sensitive spot. He pushed Belphegor back a bit and traced the shape with his tongue. A soft moan escaped him as he ran his hands down Fran's back.

On the other side of the door, Lussuria was still watching, eyes wide and fixated on them.

The two had broke away for a moment, trying to catch their breath and regain their composure. "Where is this going?" Fran asked meekly, staring at Bel, his eyes glossed with lust and need.

"Where do you want this to go?" Bel returned, placing his hands on the table and shifting his weight onto them, leaning close to Fran. The smaller boy's upper body was laced with faint red marks from Bel's intense kisses and Bel traced a few of them, waiting for a response.

"I . . . ," Fran began, but cut short, looking for the right words to say. "I don't really know . . . Where do _you_ want this to go?" His blue eyes scanned Belphegor's face, tracing those pretty, pale lips. Bel leaned in further, placing his lips against Fran's neck in a soft kiss. Fran shivered.

"I want . . . I want to make you scream my name in pleasure . . . ," Bel whispered against that pale, sensitive skin. Fran shivered a second time and wrapped his arms around the prince's neck, eyes half-lidded.

"Make me," he whispered. Bel's hands went to his hips and he undid his belt, while Fran undid Bel's pants. His hands were shaking slightly, and he almost clipped his finger in the zipper, but he managed to undo them. He lifted himself up a bit so Bel could remove his pants, followed by his own. They both hit the ground with soft thuds. Their pants were soon followed by the dropping of undergarments and many, many loud moans. And, of course, a scream of "Belphegor!"

Lussuria fainted.

–

Wahahahaha! I think this is the first time I've actually FINISHED any story! I really should stick with one-shots.

Anyways, hope you enjoyed it.

Flames will be used by Lussuria to roast marshmallows while he gabs about what he just watched.

Constructive criticism is ALWAYS welcome, though.


End file.
